Ryuga's Playlist 2: When Everything Fell Apart
by rosieo7
Summary: On a journey across the world Ryuga and Kenta bring home the discovery of a lifetime. A very 'musical' and dangerous discovery. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**It's been a long time but I'm back! Please enjoy this teaser for Ryuga's Playlist: 2 The Proper Sequel. Well it's really called Ryuga's Playlist 2: When Everything Fell Apart. Enjoy!**

Ryuga and Kenta were still on their journey, the one they started back when he was freed from Mount Olympus. They were in the jungles of Indonesia. Kenta was running ahead while the dragon emperor walked slowly to take in the scenery. Ryuga changed in his time back on earth. He learned to not take life for granted and to appreciate his friendships. He fell in love, sort of.

"Ryuga! Look at what I found!" shouted Kenta. "What did you find, Kenta? Is it another frog? The last one you found was poisonous." muttered Ryuga. He picked up his pace to match his friend's and only stopped to be met with an odd sight. "So this is where Zeus' iPod went."

**Sorry for the short message but it is a teaser. I hope you guys get hyped up for the newest installment. Request a song and carry on. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**We move onwards into the story! Hope you guys like chapter one!**

Ryuga and Kenta stared at the 10 foot tall iPod, wondering how it ended up there. It seemed to be embedded in the ground causing Ryuga to come to the following conclusion: it fell from the sky and onto the island or it was dropped in by a black hole caused lack craziness in the universe which would then lead to an interstellar-planetary shift. Being an insanity force guardian, he of course went with option B.

"Kenta, we need to take this with us and get home immediately. Also call up Dynamis. Tell him to get to B-Pit as soon as possible, but don't tell him why. He wouldn't go if he knew the reason." ordered Ryuga shifting his gaze over to meet Kenta's. "Um, sure thing Ryuga!" exclaimed Kenta, he was a little confused about the whole thing, but didn't question his best friend.

They headed on a path off the island. Ryuga used his new bey, Ronin Dragoon, to cut through the brush and bramble. Kenta was using his bey to help him drag the iPod toward the boat. The trip back only lasted two days, but both boys were exhausted. Ryuga helped in parking their discovery in front of B-Pit. Then they parted ways and headed home to rest.

The next morning, excitement was in the air. Dynamis had arrived and everyone else was pondering the fact to why a huge piece of tech was in front of the place. "What is this thing?!" shouted Gingka, he just showed up after training hoping to get a scratch on Pegasus fixed. He never expected this. "Whatever it is it doesn't belong here." answered Madoka, pushing through the crowd that was slowly forming outside of her shop. "This is the result of a higher power trying to kill us." chimed in Dynamis, he was standing a few feet back hoping that wild Gocty's didn't appear. Ever since he was given an irrational fear of pencils he'd been avoiding her.

"It's Zeus' iPod. Dynamis, I'm sorry to do this to you, but the world needs saving again and your sanity is the ultimate sacrifice." answered Ryuga stepping onto the scene. He blasted some bad music and watched Dynamis fall to the ground. "See Kenta, I told you he wouldn't like it."

**Well guys what did you think? Sorry for the short chapter, I didn't have much time. Also I need some oc's to play a few roles in this such as other insanity force guardians and other minor roles. Request songs and carry on. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, also Midnight pointed out that I forgot the oc form, here it is; **

**Skill(s), Bey, Personality, Outfit, What they would fight for the most. Thanks to Gocty for letting me borrow her oc, Blossom! And lastly, thanks for the song suggestions! Now let us continue.**

"Where's Gocty? When can I see her?" asked Dynamis, slightly dazed from the bad music. He had just woken up from the blast, ignoring the fact that he'd previously been avoiding his soulmate. "I knew it would work!" shouted Ryuga. "Knew that what would work?" asked Kenta, unaware of Ryuga's plan. "Yeah, what do you mean?" questioned Gingka, he was concerned with his friends metal health, both of them to be exact.

"Well, how do I put this gently? The world is ending and the only way to fix things is to remind Dynamis of his deep love for Gocty. You see, when an anime character and a fan fiction authoress love each very much the insanity balance goes back to normal, thus saving all of our asses from fiery death." explained Ryuga. "Also, I have absolutely no idea on what I'm supposed to do after that." "What do you mean by that?" asked Madoka while helping Dynamis up and off the ground. "I mean, I don't know what to do. I was high up in the ranks with Zeus, but I was never taught how to save the world from imploding!" snapped the dragon emperor. "Then how the hell did you fix things last time?!" yelled Kyouya, he heard about the iPod event on the news and arrived in time to hear Ryuga shouting.

"Let me call a few people, alright?" answered our favorite antagonist taking out his cell phone. After a few calls Masamune, King, Yu, and Tsubasa showed up. Despite them showing up Ryuga was still talking with someone, apparently on hold. Finally, someone picked up on the other end after 10 minutes of waiting.

"This is the Insanity Guardian Hotline, Blossom speaking. Hurry up with your call, I have a problem that needs to be handled with a punch to the face." "Um, okay. How do I stop the world from ending again? I sacrificed myself the first time, the world was saved but no good came out of my death. I drove fortune teller boy crazy but, Gocty isn't rushing to claim his lavender locks yet. What do I do now?" "Please hold, an answer for your problem can't be found, go figure things out for yourself. Time to go teach the tech guy a lesson for spilling coffee on my laptop." With that the call disconnected.

"Well that was a waste of..." "DYNAMIS!" "What the heck?!" Everyone looked up to see a familiar face flying in on a winged horse. Gocty had arrived. She was angry. After dismounting her horse and landing on Zeus' iPod and kicking the button to change the song to Team by Lorde, she jumped down to meet Madoka and Dynamis.

"AHH, IT'S THE CRAZY ONE! KING, HOLD ME!" exclaimed Masamune. (Sorry for the ever so slight yaoi but you all knew it was coming. I ship it too much.) "Not now, we all have to get over our fears at some point. I got over mine first!" shouted King. "Well at least I'm not still scared of the dark!" "At least I don't still go to bed with a panda plushie!" As this pointless argument went on, Gocty questioned Ryuga and the rest of the gang marveled at the musical disaster. "I wonder if this one has Ryugie's Kathy Perry playlist, too!" wondered Yu aloud giggling. The dragon emperor twitched slightly. "Why don't we all go inside and talk out the problem." suggested Ryuga. With that everyone headed through the slightly still broken door and sat down to discuss travel, tragedy, love, and life.

**Sorry for yet another short chapter. The next one will contain more awesome stuff I promise! Request songs and carry on. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter, I hope you like it!**

The commotion died down once everyone took a seat in the shop. As the older teens talked, Yu and Kenta looked around. "Hey Kenta, remember when those scary monsters got in and Yo-yo, Tsubasa, and Ryugie beat them up?" asked Yu, he was rummaging around in the kitchen searching for sweets. "Yeah, I remember. I hope nothing like that happens again." replied Kenta, he was staring out the window watching the sunset and the moon slowly take the sun's place in the sky. Madoka still wasn't able to get the blood stains out of the hammer, frying pan, and baseball bat used in the fight from last time. His thoughts were elsewhere, thinking back to the time when Dynamis told him about soulmates and how everything would be alright.

Dynamis was, for once in his life, wrong. He wasn't able to see the life threatening reality only 8 months afterwards. No matter, at this point the only thing he'd have to worry about was how much brain damage he had sustained from the music and how tight Gocty was squeezing him. Well, he'd also have to worry about the temple burning down since he once again left Tithi in charge of things while he was away. "Ryuga, I know what we need to do. We need to call in reinforcements to secure separate black holes in which this stuff is coming from. We're in enough danger already considering the fact that we have the god of thunder's iPod." said Dynamis. "That's actually a good idea." replied Ryuga. He was ready to accept any idea at this point and it was ether this one or Gingka's idea to gather all of his friends from across the world and attack the problem head on.

"There's one problem with fortune teller boy's plan." chimed in Kyouya. "What is it?" questioned Ryuga. "Who exactly are our reinforcements?" "Good point." "Did someone say reinforcements?!"

Everyone turned around to see the same girl who busted down the door last time along with same guy who payed for a new door to go up in its place. Hellena and Camren were back as well as two other people hiding in the shadows. "We happen to be experts when it comes to closing black holes." boasted Hellena while pushing up her sunglasses to reveal her purple eyes. "What she's trying to say is, we'll help you guys. Don't ask how we knew or why, just go with it." explained Camren. "Plot convenience." muttered Kyouya. He was ignored. "Okay then. We have a plan, we have some help, we just need one more thing." said Gingka. "What is it?" asked everyone. "We need burgers." answered Gingka in a matter-of-fact voice. Everyone burst out laughing while Gingka gave them an odd look. All of a sudden, a hole in the sky opened up and it started raining cheeseburgers.

"Holy crap, it grants wishes!" exclaimed Gingka running out the door. "This is really bad, isn't it Ryuga?" questioned Tsubasa, he had a hand over Yu's mouth to keep him from asking for unlimited ice cream. "We have to fix things now! That's it, I'm calling Zeus. I just hope he's not golfing right now with Hera, when she's around he never picks up." muttered the flustered dragon emperor. He adjusted his tiara, I mean headpiece, and pressed a button on his cellphone. It took the god a mere second to pick up.

"I was waiting for your call." said Zeus. "So you're seeing what I'm seeing. Now, beside Insanityshipping, closing the black holes, and fixing the insanity force, what else do I have to do to make sure the world doesn't end?" "You're not going to like what you must do." "Just tell me." "You have to unite at least three insane authoresses of fanfiction and their oc's. Once done, you'll have to pass a trail of magic and finally, you must kill some monsters and kiss a 13 year old boy with green hair in front of a volcano while stabbing a cactus." "I understand everything except for the last part." "Do it or face the end of the world." "Sheesh, alright." And with that the call disconnected, leaving Ryuga with an odd task and everyone else to the hands of fate.

**I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Remember what Zeus said, three authoresses of fanfiction and their oc's. Whose up for the task to kick some ass? PM me for details if you're interested in joining the quest. Request songs and carry on. Bye!**


End file.
